


The Real Confidence Men

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, bobrov brothers need more love, maybe more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A conversation between Yefim and a vault dweller calling himself Aries after said Vault Dweller and Travis save Vadim from his own idiocy begins a new chapter for the Bobrov brothers of the Dugout Inn. I started writing this story because well let's face it the Bobrov brothers don't get nearly enough love!





	The Real Confidence Men

**Author's Note:**

> I love how amusing the Bobrov brothers are and they do not get nearly enough love! I also love the ship of Vadim and Travis so I started writing this story!

“So how long has your brother had feelings for Travis?” the question had come out of nowhere as Yefim was sweeping up the mess from the most recent celebration at the Dugout Inn. The celebration had been in honor of Travis and the vault dweller who was currently standing in front of Yefim. They had both saved Vadim from the mess he had managed to get himself into, which had been in an effort to ‘help’ Travis get some confidence in himself. Said DJ had collapsed earlier in the evening after his fourth shot of Bobrov’s Best and was currently sleeping it off in room 2, the only free room that night. Yefim had honestly been surprised at how much the skinny DJ had been able to manage before he was shitfaced. Vadim who had enjoyed himself immensely that night, especially when both him and Travis ended up on top of the bar singing ‘I Don’t Want To Set The World On Fire’, was currently sleeping somewhere out back, he had finally collapsed about an hour ago with the biggest smile on his face that Yefim had seen on his face in a long time. 

That left the vault dweller and Yefim as the only ones still awake. “I don’t know what you are talking about” came Yefim’s response probably a little too quickly looking up at the vault dweller who just cocked an eyebrow at Yefim and chuckled as he leapt up on the bar and sat cross legged so he was out of the way of Yefim’s sweeping and taking a sip from his beer bottle.

“Travis feels the same, about your brother” he said after chugging down the last bit of warm beer in the bottle.

That stopped Yefim’s sweeping as he looked up at the vault dweller and the knowing smirk plastered on the man’s face as he licked his lips. That statement had caught him off guard, he had never really given much thought as to how Travis felt about him or his brother. Truth was for Yefim at least Travis was the only other person in Diamond City besides his brother that he actually enjoyed the company of. When Yefim did not respond due to being deep in thought the vault dweller continued.

“Why do you think things never went anywhere with Scarlet? He only went along with it because it was obvious that Vadim had set it up. He probably didn’t want to disappoint him, but then when he found out that Vadim was in trouble, well he was so terrified and not for the reason anyone else might think. He was scared, he was scared he was going to lose Vadim and that gave him the confidence to come with me and help me save that idiot brother of yours.” 

“You really think Travis feels that strongly for Vadim?” asked Yefim as as he put the broom behind and the bar and pulled out a cigarette offering the packet to the vault dweller who happily took it from and lit up alongside the russian.

“Wouldn’t have said anything otherwise, by the way I know it’s a bit late for introductions but you can call me Aries” the vault dweller offered his free hand to Yefim who in turn accepted the handshake. It was then that Yefim really took notice of Aries, He was a rugged looking man with warm grey eyes, clean shaven except for the balbo style beard and hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the back. He definitely looked way too clean to be a wastelander now that he really looked at him, if it wasn’t for the vault suit under his mismatched armor he would have just assumed he was from the upper stands, that being said he did not carry himself with the same arrogance those up in the stands did. There was something about this man that Yefim found himself almost trusting, that knowing smirk was a little off putting.

“Well I best call it a night Yefim, I recently bought a property in town so I won’t be bunking down here as often. Just moved into Home Plate, if you ever want to continue this conversation feel free to come visit.” and with that Aries just walked out of the bar smoke hanging out his mouth and proud that he had brought that little tidbit of information to the attention of Yefim, things were about to get pretty interesting in Diamond City as far as he was concerned.

~To Be Continued


End file.
